


Always and forever

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not a klaroline fic, Post 3x22, Team Mystic Falls helps save the Mikaelsons, Werewolves, post 7x22
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they frantically search for a way to save Damon and Enzo, Team Mystic Falls discovers the fate of the Mikaelsons. Unable to let this family suffer, our heroes vow to help save their former enemies. But can they do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Visions

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't read the tag, let me be extra clear: this is not a Klaroline fic. This is simply what I think could be a possible way in which the Mikaelsons could be saved in a TVD crossover. Especially considering the Originals has been pushed back to mid season.

Dallas, Texas  
Afternoon

Stefan drives his car, the silence almost killing him. Next to him, his girlfriend, Caroline, is just as silent, despite being happy to see her kids again. In the back seat, Bonnie is just as quiet as her companions. There are on their way to Alaric’s house, checking out another lead.

Stefan wonders how this had all gone so wrong. For one shining moment, everything was perfect” he and Caroline were back together, Bonnie was freed from her Huntress impulses, and Damon had managed to do the right thing, the right way. Then Damon and Enzo had been trapped by The Armory’s monster-a creature that strongly resembled a mix between the grim reaper and The Dementors from Harry Potter-, taken under its control. Stefan couldn’t help the shutter as he remembered his brother’s face, the demented look in his eyes as he and Enzo stood behind the creature. This creature obviously had a bigger plan, but what? First thought, they needed a way to free Damon and Enzo from its control, they were useless without two of their best fighters. 

Thankfully, Caroline had the solution.

“We all know there’s only one man on the planet who may know what this freak is and how to save Damon and Enzo.” Caroline had said after they fled from the monster and there possessed friends.

And so began the search for Klaus Mikaelson. When Locater spell from Witches they bribed or sought help from pointed towards New Orleans, they realized that either a spell was placed that directed his location at New Orleans, or he was somewhere there. So they turned their attention to trying to find out what had happened to Klaus and his family. After running into dead ends, Alaric had gotten a lead and told to them to head back to Dallas.

Stefan pulled his car into Alaric’s driveway and put it in park. The trio got out of the car and walked up to the porch. Caroline put her key in the door and unlocked it and the three walked inside the house. As Caroline closed the door, Lizzie and Josie ran toward her.

“Mommy!” They said in union and Caroline smiled for the first time in day as she leaned down and caught them in a hug.

“I missed you both so much!” Caroline said as she hugged them both.

“We missed you to.” Lizzie said.

“Who are your friends?” Josie asked as she noticed Stefan and Bonnie.

“This is Stefan and this is Bonnie. Stefan, Bonnie, this is Josie and Lizzie,” Caroline introduced as she stood up before turning to her girls, “where’s your daddy?”

“He’s in the kitchen with his new friend.” Josie said.

Caroline nodded as the girls each took one of her hands and the group walked into the kitchen. Alaric was sitting at the kitchen table with a woman around his age. She had long black hair and blue eyes and fair skin. They both stood up upon realizing that they had company.

“Good, you’re here,” Alaric said as he walked forward, “Everyone, this is Willow. Willow, this is Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett, and Stefan Salvatore.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” Willow said a slight French accent to her voice.

“Josie, Lizzie, go to the living room and watch some TV. We need to talk to Daddy’s new friend.” Caroline told the girls.

Knowing that to argue would only get them in trouble, the girls let go of their mother’s hands and ran to the living room. Once the children were gone and the Vampires heard the sound of the television running, the mood became serious.

“She’s our next lead?” Stefan asked curiously.

“She’s an old friend from back when I was still a rookie Vampire hunter. She’s a witch with an uncanny ability with visions.” Alaric explained.

“What kind of visions?” Bonnie asked curiously.

“Well Ms. Bennett, I can see what happened to a person. See what led them to where they are now. All I need is for someone who has known them to think about them intently in my presence.” Willow explained.

“I think the only ones who would have happy memories of Klaus are Caroline and Stefan.” Bonnie pointed out and Willow chuckled.

“They don’t have to be happy memories of Klaus Mikaelson, just memories,” Willow explained as she pulled out a black pouch, “now; all of you sit down at the table and join hands.”

Exchanging uncertain looks, the trio joined Alaric as they all sat around the table and joined hands so they were in a circle. Willow opened the pouch and began to dump the contents of it, a white powder, onto the table and spread it out.

“You will be able to see the images as I see them, be prepared, they may be rather intense,” Willow warned before putting the pouch away and straightening up, “now, I need you to think of your memories of Klaus Mikaelson, any memories at all will help.”

 

As Willow began to chant, Caroline thought of Klaus. Of their conversations about art, music, about seeing his humanity. About their time in the wood, fighting a blush as she did so. About their phone call, his advice about the girls, how he saved Stefan for her.

Stefan thought about the first time they met in the twenties, about their friendship. He thought of every terrible thing Klaus had done to him, to his brother, to Elena. He thought about how, despite it all, a small part of him couldn’t help but consider Klaus a friend. 

Bonnie thought of his threatening presence. Of how he forced her to unbind his siblings by threatening Jeremy. Of how he threatened Tyler, every terrible thing he had done to her and her friends.

Alaric thought of fighting Klaus while possessed. He thought of the unclean feeling he had for days after he was free of Klaus’ possession. Of almost killing him when he was first turned into a Vampire.

Together, the four gasped as they saw the vision. In a forest clearing, Elijah, Finn, Matt, some blonde girl, and a dark haired man were fighting. The dark haired man’s eyes turned red as his veins stretched all the way down his face. He lunged for Finn and bit him, the Original screaming in pain. The scene changed to what Stefan recognized as the Mikaelson family home. The entire Mikaelson family, save Rebekah, and the girl were surrounding Finn as he desiccated. No, not desiccated, died, they all realized with horror as the Mikaelsons all watched helplessly.

The scene changed to an area that was unfamiliar to all. A man that Stefan recognized as Marcel Gerard stood at the window as a black man stood at the bar. The black man set down something in a syrup bottle, but somehow, the viewers didn’t think it was syrup.

“It’s the same stuff that made Lucian,” the black man said as Marcel turned around; “I extracted it from Aurora’s heart.”

The scene changed again. It was a bridge at night. Klaus and Marcel were standing face to face and Elijah was standing behind Klaus. 

“Don’t you get it, you will never be safe as long as I am alive?!” Marcel said angrily as he grabbed Klaus by his shirt, “you can call me family all you want, I am doe being your friend. From this day forth, I am nothing less than your worst-”

A sickening sound pierced the air as Marcel stopped. Klaus watched with an expression that only grew more horrified as Elijah yanked out Marcel’s heart. Marcel stumbled over the railing and fell to the water as Klaus raced to the railing.

“No!” Klaus shouted in what the viewers recognized as grief and horror as Marcel landed in the water below.

The scene changed once again to the Mikaelson family home. Klaus, Kol, Elijah, and Marcel stood in the center of a crowd of Vampires. Suddenly, Marcel lunged at Kol; they exchanged a few punches before Marcel grabbed Kol and bit him, causing the Original to cry out in pain as his brothers looked on in horror. Marcel threw Kol through the crowd as his brothers lunged at him. Marcel exchanged a few shots with the Mikaelsons before he punched Klaus, sending his Sire towards the entrance. Elijah tried to punch Marcel but Marcel blocked it. Marcel twisted Elijah’s wrist, breaking it and sending the Original to his knees before Marcel bit him on his wrist, causing Elijah to scream in pain.

The scene changed to the compound at a different time. Klaus stood next to Marcel, who sat in a chair. They stood before a crowd of Vampires, Rebekah among them.

“Justice for Klaus Mikaelson should be a fate worse than death,” Marcel said as he got out of his chair and took out a curved knife, “this blade is embowed with dark magic. It will cause untold agony. All the pain we have felt at the hands of this man will soon pale in comparison to what he will soon feel. For as long as I decide to let him live.”

The crowd cheered as the grabbed to Klaus, who didn’t seem to be fighting back, and put him on his back and brought him before Marcel. Klaus and Marcel stared at each other for a moment before the darker man spoke.

“For Divina, Diego, Thierry, Gia, Cami, and the boy I used to be. The one you once called your son.” Marcel said shocking the viewers.

Marcel then plunged the knife into Klaus’ heart and the Hybrid cried out in pain and agony. Klaus continued to scream until the knife was completely submerged in his heart and then he quieted.

The scene changed to a new located. Elijah, Kol, and Freya stood around a table, holding a bloody dagger. Hayley stood behind them as Freya chanted until the Mikaelsons threw their heads back, unconscious.

The scene changed to night, the coffins of the Mikaelsons in a storage truck much like the one Stefan had traveled in with Klaus and Rebekah once. Hayley closed Elijah’s coffin before getting in the driver’s seat, Hope next to her.

The scene changed to a paradise. Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, and Freya were standing in what looked like a plantation from Stefan’s time. It was beautiful, Caroline and Alaric promising to take the girls to a place like this one day.

“Is this yours or Niklaus’?” Elijah asked curiously. 

“We’re linked to his life force by the same spell our aunt Dahlia used to keep me alive for a thousand years. I realized it was the only way; give Hayley enough time to find cures for us all. In here we can remain together until we wake.” Freya explained. 

Elijah looked over at Rebekah standing off to the side ad walked over to her. A tear was sliding down her cheek as he walked over to her.

“He knew. He knew he had to be the anchor to Freya’s spell. He saved us.” Rebekah said as she turned to Elijah.

The scene changed to a cemetery that was familiar to Stefan. Marcel was putting brick after brick in a space where Klaus was unresponsively staring back at him.

The visions ended and the four of them dropped their hand. They were all stunned and horrified by what they had seen. There was silence in the room before Caroline spoke.

“We have to help them; no one deserves that, no one.” Caroline said passionately.

“She’s right. And even if we found Klaus and freed him, he wouldn’t help us unless we helped his family.” Stefan pointed out.

“So what do we do first?” Alaric said, having compassion even for the Mikaelsons.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Bonnie asked and they turned to her, “we have to find Hayley Marshall.”


	2. Seeking help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Mystic Falls make plans on how to locate Hayley as Hayley and Hope near a potential solution for the bites on Elijah and Kol.

Klaus was in his home, sitting at the kitchen table. He was surrounded by his loved ones, his family. For the first time, all his siblings-Elijah, Finn, Kol, Rebekah, Freya-were all in the same room. Hayley, Marcel, his little Hope, and the lovey Camille all stood around the table. For the first time in a millennium, Klaus knew true peace. Then then were all gone. Except for Marcel, who sat at the opposite end of the table, flashing a nasty smile. Marcel pulled out Papa Tunde’s knife and threw it across the table and the cursed weapon hit Klaus in the heart.

Klaus came out of his hallucination with a slight tremble. He could not really do anything else in his state. He could not scream, not gasp, not cry, he could not do anything. He couldn’t even blink due to his own desiccation. He thought he had known hell before, he was wrong. This was hell.

Dallas, Texas, Saltzman residence  
Afternoon

“Thank you for all your help Willow.” Alaric said as he walked his old friend to her car.

“It was no trouble Ric. I hope you and your friends find what you’re looking for.” Willow said as they reached her car.

“So do I. wish us luck.” Alaric said and Willow smirked. 

“You’ll need it.” Willow joked and Alaric laughed.

The two old friends hugged each other before letting each other go. Willow got in her car and started it and Alaric stared after her car until it had vanished from view. Alaric turned back and walked back into his house. His girls were watching some kids show that Alaric didn’t remember as he passed them on his way to the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, Alaric saw Stefan, Caroline, and Bonnie sitting at the table in the same position they had when the visions had ended.

“So…what’s our first step, how do we find Hayley?” Alaric asked curiously breaking them out of there shock.

“I don’t Bonnie said as she ran a hand over her face, “we know she’s looking for a cure for those bites from the visions. But where would she look?”

“Tyler.” Stefan said suddenly and they all turned to him.

“Um, no offense Stefan but Tyler and Hayley weren’t exactly friends last time I checked.” Alaric pointed out.

“No, not Tyler specifically, but Werewolves. Those bites are like a Hybrids’, so they must originate from Werewolves,” Stefan pointed out and his friends’ eyes widened in understanding, “Hayley must be searching for werewolf packs to find a cure for Marcel’s bite. Tyler has connections with the Werewolves.”

“I’ll call Tyler, see what he knows.” Caroline said as she pulled out her cell phone. 

Florida  
Same time

Hayley pulled her car up in front of the woods. She turned the car off and looked back in the back seat where her daughter sat. Hope looked a lot like her but she had Klaus’ hair and eyes. At five years old, Hayley could see a lot of her family in Hope. She had Rebekah’s taste in fashion, as she definitely had not inherited the need to have everything pink from her mother. Elijah’s compassion was visible in her every day, as she loved animals and hated to see them hurt. More than once since they had begun this journey, Hayley has had to pull Hope away from a sick animal. But it was her father that Hayley saw most in Hope.

Hope was an artist, just like Klaus. She loved water colors and Hayley smiled sadly at the thought of how much Klaus would love that. Hope would boast and pridefully display her drawings for Hayley in a way that reminded her of many times when Klaus has boasted of his power. But it was the way she loved that really reminded her of Klaus: every day, she would spend a few hours in the storage struck, talking to her aunts and uncles. Hayley had given Hope Klaus’ letter on her fifth birthday three months ago and ever since, Hope would take it to bed every night, read it before putting it under her pillow. Hope seemed to have inherited the best qualities of the Mikaelsons without any of the emotional baggage.

Hayley got out of the car and walked around to the back seat. Hayley opens the door and Hope hopped out, smoothing out the wrinkled in her pink dress. She turned to her mother, arching an eyebrow in a way that is so Klaus that it is almost painful for Hayley.

“Why are we here Momma?” Hope asked curiously.

“There are some people here who may be able to help your uncles Kol and Elijah honey.” Hayley said and she saw a steely glint enter her daughter’s eyes that she had often seen in Klaus’.

“Then let’s go find them.” Hope said matter of factly.

“Yeah.” Hayley smiled.

Hayley took her daughter’s hand as they walked into the woods. 

Saltzman residence  
Afternoon

“’Kay, thanks Tyler,” Caroline said as she hung up before turning to the other three, “Tyler doesn’t have much, but there’s a pack down in Florida that he recently met with.”

“So…who’s up for a road trip?” Alaric quipped.


	3. The Deep Water pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley tries to broker a deal with the Alpha of the Deep Water pack as Team Mystic Falls prepares to move out.

Florida woods  
Afternoon

Hayley and Hope had been walking around the woods for about thirty-five minutes now. More than once, Hayley had felt someone watching her and Hope, so she knew she was in the right area. Hayley stood as she heard someone walking through the trees. She turned, placing Hope behind her, as a man stepped out. He reminded her of her late husband in the way his black hair was a wild mess. His blue-green eyes stared at her in a way that reminded her of her family, of their need to never be seen as weak. He was dressed in a ratty plaid shirt and a faded pair of blue jeans that had holes in them. To put it simply, he looked more animal than human.

“Who are you and what are you looking for?” He growled at them, obviously trying to intimidate her.

It didn’t work. 

“I’m Hayley Marshall and I’m looking for the Deep Water pack.” Hayley said in a regal tone she had perfected after all her time with Klaus and Elijah.

“Well, I’d say you found them.” The man said as various men and women of all age groups stepped out of the woods.

Saltzman residence   
Late afternoon 

“Caroline and Bonnie are coming up with a list of items we needs and the girls are packing.” Alaric told Stefan as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Not that I’m trying to tell you how to raise your kids but are you sure it’s wise to be taking them along?” Stefan inquired carefully, trying not to upset the balance of his and Alaric’s fragile friendship.

“They haven’t seen their mother in weeks,” Alaric said firmly and Stefan nodded silently, “so…how are you doing with everything that’s going on with Damon?”

“…You know one of the last things I said to him was me basically reminding him of what a terrible person he was? And then he went and played the hero at the cost of his own soul.” Stefan said with self-loathing.

“The last conversation we had was me telling him that I was glad he hadn’t been around the last three years. You’re not the only one with something to feel guilty about but we’ll get him back. We just need to help the Mikaelsons first.” Alaric told him.

New Orleans  
In Klaus’s mind

Klaus opened his eyes to see he was in his bed in the compound. Feeling someone next to him in bed, Klaus turned on his side and couldn’t help the content smile that crossed his face. Cami, dressed only in sheets, was asleep next to him. Klaus reached out a hand and gently brushed a strand of hair out of Cami’s eyes. Cami’s eyes snapped open and she smiled at Klaus.

Klaus opened his mouth to speak when he felt a terrible pain in his chest. Klaus gasped as he put a hand to his chest. Klaus closed his eyes as he tried to block out the pain. When he opened his eyes, Cami and his room at the compound had vanished. He was back in his prison and the woman he loved was still dead. 

Florida woods  
Night

Hope played with the other kids by the fire pit as Hayley talked with the pack leader, Shawn; she had learned his name was.

“You want some of our venom. Why?” Shawn demanded.

“It’s…complicated but my family needs that venom. It’s a matter of life and death; they will die if you don’t give it to me.” Hayley said pleadingly and Shawn watched her with hawk like features for a moment.

“The Mikaelsons,” he said softly and she looked at him shocked, “there have been rumors within the packs of a Hybrid looking for a way to cure the Mikaelsons from different ailments.” 

“Yes, it’s for the Mikaelsons,” Hayley decided it was better to tell the truth than lie here, “I know you don’t understand-and probably never will-why I’m trying to help them. But they are my family in all the ways that count. We fight, we yell, we protect each other and we love, they are my family. Please, I need your help. And imagine what you’d be gaining. The Mikaelsons would forever be indebted to you and your pack.”

“…you make a good point,” Shawn said as he considered it, “let’s sleep on it. You and your daughter may stay here with us tonight while I consider this.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, there it is. Please leave comments you may have, feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
